sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Medal of Honor: Rising Sun
| genre = First-person shooter | modes = Single-player, multiplayer }} Medal of Honor: Rising Sun is a first-person shooter video game, the fifth installment of the ''Medal of Honor'' series, released by EA Games in November 2003. Rising Sun is set in World War II, one of few during the Pacific War. It features single-player and multiplayer capabilities (multiplayer terminated as of November 2006). In single-player mode, the player assumes the role of Joseph Griffin of the United States Marine Corps and it's also the first Medal of Honor game to use THX technology. A sequel was originally planned in which players would have assumed the role of Joseph's brother Donnie. However, this was canceled after Rising Sun received mixed reviews. Plot On December 7, 1941, U.S. Marine Corporal Joseph D. "Joe" Griffin awakens on the [[USS California (BB-44)|USS California]] to the Japanese sneak attack on Pearl Harbor.http://www.gamespot.com/articles/medal-of-honor-rising-sun-preview/1100-6076254/ He makes his way topside, putting out fires and aiding crewmen along the way,http://www.eurogamer.net/articles/r_mohrisingsun_ps2 and, once topside, meets up with Gunnery Sergeant Jack "Gunny" Lauton, his commander, and Joe works to shoot down planes and destroy torpedoes. Soon after, however, he is blown off the ship, but is rescued by a PT boat carrying Gunny, Pfc. Frank Spinelli and Pfc. Silas Whitfield. Joe gets in the turret and shoots down planes to defend Battleship Row. After witnessing the sinking of the [[USS Arizona (BB-39)|USS Arizona]], they defend the [[USS Nevada (BB-36)|USS Nevada]] as it attempts to escape harbor. On January 1, 1942, Joe and Gunny are stationed in the Philippines, where they meet up with Joe's younger brother, Donnie, who is in a Marine demolition unit. Donnie and the demolition engineers need to blow Calumpit Bridge, but their demolition truck got captured. The three successfully get the truck back, and the bridge is blown, but Donnie is still inside a tank when it is overrun by Japanese soldiers, and is presumed dead. On August 7, 1942, Gunny, Joe and two other Marines are part of a midnight raid on Guadalcanal to take an airfield and destroy an ammo dump before the main assault at dawn. On October 14, 1942, however, the Japanese are hammering them with artillery from their position codenamed 'Pistol Pete'. Because of this, Gunny gives Joe two Marines and the mission to take out Pistol Pete. The mission is successful, and, along the way, they meet up with Martin Clemens, a Scottish guerrilla fighter and coastwatcher, 2 natives called Selas and Kiep and they rescue P.O.W. Lieutenant Edmund Harrison, a demolitions expert who blows up the guns for them. The mission is successful, and Joe is recommended by Gunny, and is put in the Office of Strategic Services and promoted Sergeant. In March, 1943, Joe is sent to Japanese-occupied Singapore to infiltrate a top secret Axis summit led by Japanese Commander Shima. Along the way, he meets up with Pfc. Ichiro "Harry" Tanaka, a Japanese-American OSS operative, and Major Philip Bromley, a British SOE operative. Joe manages to steal German Colonel Kandler's uniform, and infiltrate the summit, where Japanese commander Mastaka Shima reveals the discovery of large quantities of gold in Burma; and introduces Serguey Borov, a Russian traitor of the Allies who plans to overthrow Hitler and Stalin to forge peace between the Soviet Union and Nazi Germany. Joe's cover is blown when Kandler suddenly bursts in, but Bromley arrives, and the two fight their way out of the hotel, and Tanaka picks them up in a double decker bus. On April 26, 1944, the three are sent on a mission to investigate Japanese gold smelting operations in temples in Burma. While there, Raj, their Flying Tigers pilot, is shot down, and they set to work getting him back. Bromley and his men destroy four AA guns so the a proper air strike can be done, and Tanaka and Joe infiltrate the temples, and rescue Raj. The air strike destroys the gold smelting operation, and the mission is successful. On July 17, 1944, Joe falls out their plane while in Thailand while they are investigating a train with Shima's gold in it. He meets up with Bromley, and they blow up a train full of Shima's gold, but more of it is aboard Shima's supercarrier, so they fly there, and arrive the next day. Bromley and Joe fight below deck, while Tanaka infiltrates the officer's quarters. Joe and Bromley are gassed and captured after much fighting, and Shima interrogates them. Tanaka manages to free Joe, but is personally killed by Shima. Joe fights through a lot more of the ship, and sees Shima escaping with Donnie in a plane. Eventually, Joe and Bromley meet on deck, and steal a plane. After several failed takeoffs and shooting down many enemy planes, they get off the ship, and Bromley mourns Tanaka's death, but declares that they will search for Donnie. The ending to Medal of Honor: Heroes revealed that Joseph was planning POW rescue raids, signifying that Joseph was eventually able to rescue Donnie later in the war. Gameplay Medal of Honor: Rising Sun is a first-person shooter. It has two multiplayer modes, Deathmatch: a free for all match, and Team Deathmatch, in which the player can choose teams. The online multiplayer was one of the more successful elements of the game, coming at a time when online play titles for the PlayStation 2 were not widely available, the online mode attracted and retained a loyal player following right up to its closure in January 2007. The game also has a two-player campaignhttp://www.ea.com/uk/medal-of-honor-rising-sun that follows the same plot (except Supercarrier Sabotage is omitted) and allows the player to respawn if the other player is still alive. This, however, lacks many things the main campaign has including the entrenching tool, the machete and most of your squadmates. Offline multiplayer is also available, where up to four people can play against each other and alongside AI bots. Reception | GI_NGC = 7.5/10 | GI_PS2 = 7.75/10 | GI_XBOX = 7.75/10 | GameRev_NGC = C | GameRev_PS2 = C | GameRev_XBOX = C | GSpot_NGC = 6.4/10 | GSpot_PS2 = 6.4/10 | GSpot_XBOX = 6.4/10 | GSpy_NGC = | GSpy_PS2 = | GSpy_XBOX = | IGN_NGC = 7.5/10 | IGN_PS2 = 8/10 | IGN_XBOX = 7.5/10 | NP_NGC = 3.8/5 | OPM_PS2 = | OXM_XBOX = 8.8/10 | MC_NGC = 68/100 | MC_PS2 = 68/100 | MC_XBOX = 65/100 }} The PlayStation 2 version of Medal of Honor: Rising Sun received a "Double Platinum" sales award from the Entertainment and Leisure Software Publishers Association (ELSPA), indicating sales of at least 600,000 copies in the United Kingdom; and a "Gold" certification from the Verband der Unterhaltungssoftware Deutschland (VUD), for sales of at least 100,000 units across Germany, Switzerland and Austria. The game received "mixed or average" reviews according to video game review aggregator Metacritic. References External links * * Category:2003 video games Category:Electronic Arts games Category:Multiplayer online games Category:GameCube games Category:Interactive Achievement Award winners Rising Sun Category:PlayStation 2 games Category:Video games about the United States Marine Corps Category:Video games developed in the United States Category:Video games set in Hawaii Category:Video games set in Myanmar Category:Video games set in Oceania Category:Video games set in the Philippines Category:Video games set in Singapore Category:Video games set in Thailand Category:Xbox games Category:Multiplayer and single-player video games Category:World War II video games Category:Pacific War video games Category:Video games scored by Christopher Lennertz